Memorias do passado
by Bruxa Bru
Summary: Eles se mavam, o que poderia dar errado! O amor é lindo, o ser que amamos mais ainda, é claro quando não nos esquecemos dele. Summary baka ao cubo, mas a Fic é legal.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Cap 1

"Por que a vida é cruel? Na verdade é: Por que eu tenho um coração de manteiga? Ai, ai, ai".

– Tenten, você está bem?- Tsunade pergunta.

– Sim. - Murmurou e forçou um sorriso.

– Então, Tenten, você aceita? - Tsunade estava receosa

– Claro. -sorriu-"Tudo pela Hinata-chan". Completou mentalmente.

Ao escutar a resposta de Tenten, a doce Hinata pulou em seu pescoço com os olhos marejados.

– Tenho uma coreografia nova. - Tenten disse após Hinata lhe soltar.

– Vamos lá.

Sorridentes as garotas Passaram à tarde na casa de Tenten ensaiando.

– Quando ele irá conhecê-la?

– Amanhã pela tarde. - Tsunade responde.

– Então, até amanhã, Hokage-sama.

"Eu odeio esse maldito despertador" A jovem Tenten, resmungava mentalmente. "Pronto essa droga já me colocou fora da cama, pelo menos vamos animar isso" Colocou seu som no volume Maximo que o prédio permitia de manhã.

**Uh… Uh… Oh baby… Dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me**

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim (2x)  
...Eu sei que gosta (2x)  
É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo  
Ela está dando em cima de você  
Eu sei que você quer isto (2x)  
É fácil de ver (2x)  
E na sua cabeça  
Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo (amor)_

Ela levantou rebolando em direção a cozinha, passando antes pelo banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto.

_**Refrão**_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha? Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha? Don't cha?**

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como  
eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como  
eu?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como  
eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida  
como eu?  
Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria?_

"Nada melhor que começar o dia escudando musica! Droga! Eu acordei cedo de mais... Huhuhu tive uma idéia". Quem a visse agora com essa expressão de ' Eu tenho uma idéia do mal', iria considera no mínimo assustadora.

--

**'Cause we're living in a material world(**_Porque nós vivemos num mundo materialista_**)  
And I am a material girl(**_E eu sou um garota materialista_**)  
You know that we are living in a material world(**_'cê sabe, que nós vivemos num mundo materialista_**)  
And I am a material girl(**_E eu sou uma garota materialista_**)**

O celular da Jovem Hinata Hyuuga tocou mais cedo que o habitual. E sinceramente o humor dela não estava dos melhores.

– Late - A jovem de olhos perolados murmurou.

– Bom-dia Hina-chan - Tenten gritou cheia de empolgação.

– Eu só não te mando pra bem longe, por que ainda to com sono – A fúria assassina que a acometeu, nem Itachi Uchiha iria querer enfrenta.

– Mais por quê? Você sempre dormiu cedo.

– Experimente fugir de alguém com Byakugan, especialmente para se agarra com o seu namorado.

– Seu pai ta querendo a cabeça do Naruto?- Tenten queria disfarça o riso, mais cada minuto que passa isso se tornava muito difícil.

– Não, só que seu pai iria amar vê você enfiando a língua na boca de alguém e trocar saliva, acho que não?- Hinata chocou-se com a atitude da sua suposta amiga. Rir descontroladamente era o que a Mestre de armas de Konoha fazia.

– Gomen Hina-chan, é que não deu pra segurar.

– Tudo bem, mais a próxima da lista de 'agarrando-se escondida é você'. - A Hyuuga agora pegou pesado e como.

– Com certeza, se eu não o matar entes dele se quer tentar enfiar a língua na minha boca.

– Sei me diga isso depois da Lua de mel - Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta da face da jovem.

– Hinata sua pervertida, o Naruto acabou com sua pureza, em todos os sentidos.

– Como se o papai desse a ele essa chance.

– Eu nunca mais te acordo você fica louca. Vem aqui.

– Claro, Tenten-chan! - Hinata respondeu na sua costumeira voz doce.

A manhã passou rápido para ambas, na hora próxima ao jantar Tsunade falou que Tenten deveria ir ao escritório dela.

– COMO É QUE É?- A jovem mestra de armas quase pulou para estrangular a Hokage.

– Ora isso que você escutou. Você tem meia hora para se arrumar e ir para lá. - Falou exalando uma calma surpreendente.

--

Matar! Era isso que a Senhorita Mitsashi queria fazer com a pobre (N/A: POBRE?! Desde quando?!) Hinata.

– Como você pode me vestir assim?!Pensei que fosse minha amiga.

–Go... Gomen. - A herdeira Hyuuga batia a ponta os dedos indicadores.

– Ok, ok, ok. Mais me diga: O que vão pensar de mim?

– Que você a garota mais linda da Vila!

– Não, porque esse posto já é ocupado por você.

Bem, Tenten e Hinata encontravam-se na frente da sala de jantar da família Hyuuga, um acontecimento muito importante aconteceria dá li há alguns minutos.

A sala era de tamanho médio, com as paredes num tom rosa – bebe e pareciam ser feitas de tecido (N/A: Era o papel de parede que era assim), com uma porta para o que parecia ser outra parte da sala. A mesa posta era no estilo oriental antigo; baixa e com almofadas ao redor para sentar-se.

Tenten ao entra ficou encantada com a beleza do ambiente, esta usava um vestido de cetim rosa, com bordados de flores abaixo do busto, formando uma faixa, porém o que mais chamava a atenção era o decole que mostrava as curvas dos seus fartos seios, dando assim um ar "sexy" contrariando o modo inocente que o seu comprimento mostrava. Tenten, no entanto não era a única bonita naquela sala, Hinata estava também deslumbrante Com uma saia de pregas lilás que se estendia até o joelho, com uma camiseta de cetim de ceda azul de alcinhas.

Após esperarem alguns minutos, entram o Hiashi e um jovem que lhe parecia familiar, mas não se recordava de já telo visto antes.

– NEJI! –Hinata pulou nos braços do jovem desconhecido.

– Hinata! Quanto tempo?Estava com saudades. - O garoto chamado Neji, colocou a jovem, que até então estava pendurada em seu pescoço, no chão.

"Só pode ser ele" Pensou Tenten "Até que ele é bonitinho. Ora vamos lá. Ele é um gato! E também tem um bom censo de moda para o tom de pele dele".

O jovem Hyuuga trajava uma calça azul-escura, com uma camisa estilo esporte fino preto com um lado cheio de palavras escritas em cinza, mas o que deu um charme á mais foi à camisa esta para fora da calça.

– Prazer em conhecê-la, Tenten. - Neji então se curvou e beijou-lhe a costa da mão.

– Ah... Er... Prazer... Neji. - Ela corou ao se dar conta de que o encarava desde que ele havia entrado na sala.

– Vamos jantar?

– Claro, papai. - Hinata estava radiante.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente, pouco foi conversado, mas Tenten ficou secando Neji durante todo o jantar. Bem não estamos dizendo que O Hyuuga não vez o mesmo só que ele não ficava nada constrangido em secá-la descaradamente, parecia até diverti-se um pouco.

– Papai... Eu acho que alguém ta tentando matar a Hanabi, ela ta inconsciente, vamos la rápido... Eu dou cobertura - Hiashi não entendeu bem o acontecido, mas diante ao desespero de Hinata saiu correndo.

Neji fez menção de se levantar, mas Hinata lhe lançou um olhar que parecia dizer algo, ele apenas assentiu.

– Te levo em casa, Tenten. – diz ele num tom que não aceitava questionamentos. Ela apenas se levantou. E eles rumaram para a saída.

Hiashi a velocidade máxima que o seu corpo permitiu, abriu a porta do quarto de Hanabi, com uma violência que quase a arrancou.

– Minha filha você ta bem?- Ele falou, ou melhor, gritou assim que entrou no quarto, e case caiu para trás.

– Cadê os assassinos?- Ele olhava atento a qualquer movimento no quarto.

– O Senhor pirou, papai?Ou será que viu o fantasma do Tio Hizashi?- Hanabi estava furiosa.

– Ora, papai. Não acredito que você não notou a minha intenção. - Hinata disse parecendo tentar conter o riso.

– Qual a de me matar?

– Não a de deixa o Neji e a Tenten se conhecerem melhor. - Ela respondeu.

Após a vergonha que passou diante das filhas Hiashi recolheu-se para os seus aposentos tencionando descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Cap 2

"Esse silencio tá me matando, mas sobre o que eu falo com ele?! Ai ele me faz sentir estranha, será que ele é humano?! Ora que besteira, claro que é, mas a beleza nem parece humana, esses cabelos compridos, que me dão vontade de entrelaçar os dedos, essa pele que parece pedir para ser tocada. O QUE É ISSO?! Olha a compostura. Ok, respira."

– Tenten, você está bem?- O seu nome parecia doce na boca dele, e um do tipo que ele não se cansava de degustar.

– AH... Sim. - Ela conseguiu responder num fio de voz.

"Droga, garota, para de pensar nele assim. Se bem que ficar 'enroscada' com ele num sofá não seria nada mal. O QUÊ?! Para, sua idiota".

– Bem, senhorita, eu acho que chegamos. - Ele tinha um sorriso maroto na face, como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem ao seu lado.

– Ah... Hum... Neji... Você não quer subir?

– Claro. – Aquele sorriso que ele estampava a deixava muito nervosa.

Eles então subiram, ela morava no terceiro andar. Era um apartamento normal tinha duas portas: uma normal e outra de correr, onde provavelmente daria para os quartos. A sala tinha um bom comprimento, três paredes brancas e uma laranja, onde atrás encontrava-se um sofá de couro preto, a frente deste uma mesa de centro de vidro com, o que Neji pode perceber, revistas de musica espalhadas por cima e, para finalizar, uma TV de LCD 42 polegadas. Sem esquecer é claro dos dois pufes :preto e laranja.

– Você quer beber algo?- Neji reparou que ela estava um pouco corada.

– Sim, eu aceito.

– Chá, água, suco?

– Chá, obrigado. Posso sentar?- Ele indicou para o sofá.

– Claro, espera só um pouco. - Ela então rumou para a cozinha.

"Ótimo revistas, pelo menos eu tiro a minha mente do decote dela. O que é isso? Aqueles seios são tão... Calma, respira, olha a revista" Neji saiu quase que instantaneamente de seus pensamentos ao ver a foto que estava dentro da revista: Tenten, Hinata, uma menina de cabelos róseos, o namorado idiota da sua prima, um garoto de cabelos pretos e outro ruivo. Quando ele ouviu os passos de Tenten retornando guardou a foto no seu devido lugar.

– Obrigado.

– De nada.

Um silencio um tanto incômodo se instalou. "Baka, para de olhar o decote dela. Que ódio, ela podia usar algo mais decente, mas não, tinha que usar algo chamativo. Droga, espera aí ela é MINHA noiva então...".

Neji deu um sorriso bem maroto, pousou o chá sobre um espaço vago na mesa de centro, e começou a inclinar-se na direção de Tenten como se quisesse lhe contar algo a o pé do ouvido, no entanto ele segurou-lhe um dos braços, o que usou para puxá-la para si, com o outro braço pousou sobre a sua nuca para que ela não escapasse (N/A: huhuhuuhuh. Inner: Sua mente poluída).

"O que diabos ele pensa que esta fazendo?" ela pensou um pouco nervosa. No entanto, antes que pudesse pensar ou fazer algo, ele cobriu os seus lábios com os dele.

"O quê? Quando? Onde?" Eram os pensamentos confusos que passavam pela mente da jovem Mitsashi, ela quase não pensou quando sentiu algo quente e úmido tocando-lhe os lábios como se pedisse permissão para entra em sua boca. Porém para a infelicidade do jovem Hyuuga, ela recuperou-se do choque e o empurrou.

– Seu demente! O que pensa que esta fazendo?(N/A: Típica pergunta idiota.).

– Praticando algo conhecido pelas civilizações como beijo. Não me diga que não sabe o que é. - O tom indiferente que ele usou deixou Tenten muito irritada.

– Conheço sim, mas isso não significa que eu queira praticar, especialmente com você! - Ela deu bastante ênfase à última palavra.

– Pelo amor de Deus sejamos adultos, você age como se nunca tivesse beijado antes.

– Eu ainda não acredito que vou me casar com esse traste! - ela murmurou para si mesma - Seu idiota, eu nunca beijei ninguém. A não ser você agora, e não posso dizer que foi agradável, por céus, você queria enfiar a língua na minha boca. Que nojo.

Neji simplesmente ficou com cara de paisagem, foi à brecha que Tenten precisou para guiá-lo para o lado de fora e fechar a porta trancando-a. Ao perceber que não podia voltar para o apartamento, o jovem se foi.

--

– Alô? - Tenten atendeu o celular.

– Oi, Tenten-chan. Tudo bem?

– Tudo sim, Hina-chan. Aconteceu alguma coisa?Como está a Hanabi?

– Ah, ela está bem - A voz da Hyuuga soava divertida. - Era que o papai queria saber se o Neji vai dormir aí ou vem dormir aqui em casa.

– Bem, se ele vai dormir aí não sei, mas na minha casa ELE NÃO DORME!

– Ele ainda ta aí?

– Não, já foi - A jovem mostrava traços de irritação na voz.

– Ok então, vou esperar por ele. Beijos e boa noite. Você me conta o que aconteceu aí amanhã.

– Boa noite, Hinata. Você realmente não vai querer saber.

– Tchau. - Ela então desligou.

Tenten decidiu tomar um banho e ir dormi. Já Neji chegou em casa, murmurou um 'boa noite' para todos e subiu muito emburrado para o seu quarto.

"Por que diabos ela interrompeu o beijo?! Estava ficando bom. Eu poderia até ter sentir o corpo dela sob o meu e... Para de pensar besteiras, você devia esta preocupado com o início das suas atividades ninjas que vão começar depois de amanhã. É melhor ir dormir." Acabou por concordar com os seus pensamentos e dormiu.

Uma semana se passou após o pequeno 'incidente' do beijo, Tanto Neji como Tenten não se falaram ou sequer se encontraram nessa semana. A jovem Mitsashi ficou na vila durante a semana ajudando na Academia ninja, porque alguns professores estavam em missões. Já o Hyuuga conseguiu se sair acima das expectativas para a sua missão de admissão ninja.

– A missão é simples só preciso que vocês peguem um pergaminho na vila da Lua (N/a: Existe?). Depois encontrem com a equipe do Sasuke. E sigam de volta para cá.

– Hai, Tsunade-sama. Só uma pergunta, para que duas equipes para um pergaminho? Não seria melhor se só fossem os ANBUs?- Indagou Shikamaru.

– São dois pergaminhos, e não há necessidade, você é o líder e é um ANBU. E também podem ter Ninjas de varias vilas atrás desses pergaminhos. Podem ir.

Então eles foram, a Equipe de Shikamaru constituía-se de Tenten, Temari e mais o próprio Shikamaru (N/A: Não eu¬¬). A equipe com que se encontrariam constituía-se de Sasuke, Sakura e Neji.

Pegar os pergaminhos nas vilas não foi problema para nenhuma das equipes, somente alguns ninjas muito fracos.

– Shikamaru?- Sasuke chamou o jovem Nara, ao se aproximar do local de encontro.

– Aqui. Sem problemas?

– Sim. E vocês? Ninguém ferido?

– Está todo mundo bem.

– Como vamos organizar a volta? Até agora não tivemos nenhum problema, mas nada garante que ninjas mais perigosos apareçam.

– Então vamos...

Enquanto os lideres discutiam os melhores métodos de voltar em segurança, as meninas se cumprimentavam alegremente, bem duas delas continuaram assim, porém a alegria de Tenten evaporou assim que ela viu o terceiro membro da equipe de Sasuke.

– NEJI?!- Ela quase caiu para trás.

– É o que ta parecendo. - Ele usou o tom indiferente que tanto irritava Tenten.

Todos os presentes pararam o que faziam, conversar, para encara o casal que estava a ponto de uma discussão.

– Vamos conversar - Ela murmurou arrastando o jovem pela gola do Kimono e entrou na floresta.

Quando estavam a uma distancia segura para que os outros não ouvissem, ela então encarou Neji muito irritada.

– O que você acha que esta fazendo aqui? (N/A: Até a minha avó já percebeu. Lentinha. ¬¬).

– Se for para passar por interrogatório, eu já estou indo. - Ele virou-se, Tenten começou a pensar que aquela expressão fria dele era constante.

Até a noite o clima entre os dois não havia melhorado. No entanto enquanto algumas pessoas trocavam farpas, agulhas, entre outras armas que não devem ser comentadas, outras preferiam fazer coisas mais interressantes.

– Shikamaru da pra largar a Temari só por apenas alguns minutos? – Tenten reclamou (N/A: Mal amada)

– O que estamos fazendo?Só estamos conversando. Vê se faz o mesmo com o Neji - Temari retrucou.

Sakura não ajudou em nada o clima tendo uma crise de riso, foi necessário Sasuke carregá-la para um ambiente afastado dos outros.

– Você tá ficando louca?- Sakura apenas encarou o Uchiha como se ele estivesse falando em outra língua ou algo parecido. - Você não percebeu clima tenso quase palpável entre o Hyuuga e a Tenten?! Ou você se faz de desentendida?!

– Ai Sasuke-kun, a Temari não falou nenhuma mentira e eles estão noivos, uma hora ou outra eles vão se entender.

– Apenas não coloque mais lenha na fogueira, ok?

– Tudo bem.

Assim então eles voltaram e todos foram dormir, bem quase todos. "Ai ótimo além de estar na mesma missão que o meu noivo imbecil, eu tenho que presenciar o Shikamaru de beijinhos com a Temari e ainda tem essa bendita insônia. Realmente alguém lá em cima me detesta". Cansada de se lamentar Tenten levantou-se e foi caminhar. Decidiu ir para um rio que tinha visto próximo ao acampamento.

Ela andava alegremente cantarolando qualquer música que lhe veio à cabeça, foi quando aproximou-se do rio e viu que alguém já se encontrava lá. Iria voltar, não gostava de bisbilhotar a vida de ninguém, mas pensou que pudesse ser algum inimigo e se aproximou.

"Meu Deus! O que o Neji ta fazendo aqui?! Será que ele tá..." Ela corou com o próprio pensamento "é melhor eu ir antes que... Mas ele não vai notar se eu ficar mais um pouco" Então decidiu ficar só mais um pouco.

– O que você quer Tenten?Saia logo daí e diga. – Neji falou, mas continuava com os olhos fechados.

– Eu?!(N/A: Não a vovozinha¬¬) Nada, só estava passeando.

– Que tipo de ninja você é? Sabe que se não dormir, não fará uma boa missão.

– QUEM você pensa que é para me dizer o que faço ou não?

– Seu noivo e um ninja mais experiente que você.

– Chega! Você é egocêntrico, arrogante e metido. Tomara que morra afogado, assim eu não caso com você. - Ela virou-se para ir, porém Neji foi mais rápido e acertou o seu joelho e, no momento e que ela ia cair a puxou para água consigo.

– Seu retardado! - Tenten esbravejou, mas ao tentar sair da água percebeu que Neji a abraçava, e ela estava com o corpo colado ao dele. Corou.

– Pelo visto vou ter que ensinar você a ser uma esposa obediente. - Ele estampava um sorriso maroto.

– E você jura que eu vou te obedecer? - Ela tentava manter-se firme mas ali, frente a frente com ele, estava sendo muito difícil, sem contar o seu rosto, que queimava.

– Você aprenderá. - Ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Tenten estava completamente desconcertada.

"O que ele pretende com tudo isso? Me fazer rastejar ?Ai eu nunca fiquei tão perto de um garoto."

N/A: Olá pessoas fofas, estamos aqui no segundo capitulo da minha fic baka. Muito obrigada por lerem. Também agradeço as minhas betas lindas Júlia e Bell.

E claro Obrigada as minhas novas leitoras:

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Rafa-chan**

**Emaleth Mayfair**


	3. Chapter 3

"Veremos se você não vai gostar de me beijar, ah se veremos Senhorita Tenten" Neji pensava enquanto acariciava as costas de sua noiva e a puxava mais para si.

"Será que ele vai me beijar? Ai não de novo não". Tenten sentiu novamente aqueles lábios macios pressionados contra os seus, ele acariciava os lábios dela com os próprios, à medida que ia puxando-a para si e descendo sua mão para a sua cintura enquanto a outra a puxava pela nuca. Tenten não tinha controle do seu próprio corpo e ao invés de repeli-lo ela apenas enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço e fez o mesmo que ele fazia com ela, sentiu a língua dele roçar levemente em seus lábios, então fez o que não teve coragem de fazer a uma semana atrás, entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele explora-se a sua boca, à medida que ele fazia isso com mais intensidade ela sentia correntes elétricas passarem por sua coluna estendendo-se por seu corpo. Aquilo realmente estava ficando interessante, mas infelizmente tiveram que se separam em busca de ar. (N/A: Já não era sem tempo. Inner: Mal amada¬¬).

Ficaram se encarando durante um tempo, ate que ela viu algo indo direto na direção deles, mas por Neji esta de costas para a Kunai ela iria acertá-lo. Tenten rapidamente trocou de as posições, mas devido ao movimento a kunai acertou em cheio o seu ombro. Ao ver a jovem ser atingida, ele levantou-se com ela nos braços ativou o Byakugan, colocou a no chão e correu em direção do seu adversário. Espantou-se ao ver Tenten pronta para lutar. Iria brigar com ela, mas só depois.

Lutaram e lutaram, até que os outros chegaram para ajudar. Com isso os shinobis que vieram atrás dos pergaminhos morreram. Sasuke ia indagar o que estava acontecendo, mas Neji vestiu a parte de cima do seu Kimono (ele estava usando apenas a de baixo) e voltou para onde estavam acampados.

As meninas tiveram mais sorte, assim que a luta terminou elas puxaram Tenten para uma parte afastada dos meninos e começaram o interrogatório.

– O que aconteceu? Por que você tá molhada?- Quem metralhou foi Sakura.

– Meninas, conversamos amanhã. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha. – Então ela se foi.

– Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história. Ela e o Neji estavam sozinhos, molhados e com uma cara de 'nos estávamos aproveitando e nos atrapalharam'. – Concluiu Temari, antes dela e Sakura se reunirem novamente com o resto da equipe.

"Realmente, o que eu tenho na cabeça?! Como pude pensar por alguns minutos que ele tinha algo de bom?! Ok você só pensou isso por que tava sob o efeito do beijo, mas o beijo dele foi tão bom. Para com isso sua retardada, você não vê que só ta fazendo isso porque você o recusou anteriormente, provavelmente ele não sentiu nada enquanto beijava você. MAS isso não lhe da o direito de me ignorar como se eu fosse nada." Tenten perdia-se em seus pensamentos, não notando a beleza da arvore, em que se escorava, em contraste com a lua, tão branca e brilhante no céu, formando sombras ao mesmo tempo assustadoras e tentadoras.

Em quanto isso no acampamento Shikamaru e Sasuke aproveitaram a ausência das meninas para sondar Neji sobre o que havia acontecido. Foi o plano do jovem Nara por dizer algo sobre 'mulheres serem problemáticas quando querem fofocar'.

– Hum... Neji será que você poderia nos contar o que aconteceu, lá no lago?- Shikamaru estava muito receoso com a resposta.

– Nada demais, acho que aqueles ninjas desviaram a sua atenção do acampamento ao ver pessoas acordadas. - O Hyuuga estava frio e indiferente como sempre.

– Não me refiro a isto, mas sim ao que você e a Tenten faziam a essas horas da noite longe do acampamento.

– Nada, não fazíamos nada que lhe desrespeite e interesse. - Seu tom parecia cortante.

– Tá bom, não precisa dizer. Só acho que se você se importasse ia ver como está o machucado dela, ô cabeção!Mas é claro isso é só para o caso de você se importar. - Sasuke realmente tinha pegado muito pesado, o Nara teve que segura a risada.

Neji não respondeu, virou-se e foi procurar Tenten. "Excelente noivo eu sou! Praticamente matei a minha noiva. Mas aqueles bandos de idiotas tinham que aparecer justo na hora que eu a tinha na minha mão? Calma, você tem que se preocupar com o ferimento dela e o bem-estar dela, pense nessas futilidades depois. Como?! Eu queria que ela me beijasse mais um pouco, sabe Deus quando vou ter uma oportunidade como essa". À medida que o jovem Hyuuga andava a procura de Tenten seus devaneios aumentavam.

Oie amores meus. Desculpa a demora, a culpa não foi minha foi da minha beta Júlia(ela enrolou pra mandar o capítulo). Mas ele está aqui, espero q alguém ainda leia.

Bjs

Agradecimentos as minhas leitoras.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten ficou pensando ate ser interrompida por aquela voz fria que já estava começando a reconhecer.

– Como você está?Dói muito?- A jovem estava aborrecida demais para responder, apenas limitou-se a virar o rosto para o lado oposto ao Hyuuga, que ao perceber que ela não falaria ajoelhou-se próximo a ela e tocou-lhe o ferimento, fazendo-a gemer.

– Dá pra tirar a mão daí?!- Ela ainda não encarava.

– Não. Tira a blusa. - Ele estava extremamente calmo.

– Como?!- Ela encontrava-se corada até a raiz do cabelo.

– Tira a blusa, para eu cuidar do ferimento.

– E por que eu faria isso? Dê-me Três bons motivos?- Ela virou-se para ele.

– Tudo bem: Primeiro - Por que eu estou mandando; Segundo - Você é minha noiva, portanto faz o que eu mando; Terceiro - Se você não tirar, eu tiro.

– Terceiro motivo foi muito convincente. - Ele apenas sorriu cinicamente enquanto tirava sua camisa. Então ele percebeu que ela usava outra camisa, uma justa e na altura do umbigo, preta.

– Tira essa também.

– Nem pensar ela é de alcinhas e da muito bem pra abaixar a alça e fazer o curativo.

Ele engoliu o grunhido e tirou gase, esparadrapo e uma pomada antiinflamatória. Tenten começava a pensar se realmente ele SÓ queria fazer um curativo. "Pelo Amor de Deus! Por que diabos ele demora tanto para passar uma pomada? Não que as mãos dele sejam incômodas, mas... Ai o sono está começando a afetar o seu bom-senso".

– Neji... Hum... Acho que realmente o meu ferimento não precisa de tanto cuidado, então será que da pra terminar logo com isso?

– Pelo visto ainda vou ter que te ensinar muitas coisas. –Ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

"Ah se ela pensa que vai ter o quer tão facilmente, está muito enganado Senhor Neji Hyuuga" Ela apenas o ignorou, e esperou que a sessão de tortura acabasse. Após enrolar um pouco mais, terminou o curativo, porém antes de liberá-la, deu alguns leves beijos em seu pescoço, o que fez Tenten arrepiar-se, porém levantou-se mais rápido que tencionava.

– Você não vai me agradecer por te cuidado de você? – Ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvida da jovem, assim que conseguiu alcançá-la.

– Você não vai me agradecer por ter salvado a sua vida?- Se palavras matassem, Neji morreria envenenado.

– Não, obrigado- Então ele lembrou-se da raiva que estava da sua noiva – Aliás, o que você tem na cabeça? Poderia ter se machucado gravemente ou até morrido. E também não preciso de você para me proteger – O tom sedutor que usara enquanto fazia o curativo dela, foi substituído por um indiferente e amargo.

– Ah é?! Não era o que me parecia, só pro caso de você não lembrar, a Kunai vinha bem na direção do ponto cego do seu Byakugan. E por que tanta preocupação com a minha saúde?

– Antes eu me machucar do que você, pois sou bem mais resistente. E também não quero você morta antes do casamento.

– Se essa é sua preocupação, fique tranqüilo ninguém vai morrer antes do casamento, no entanto, depois, eu tomaria muito cuidado se fosse você. – Ela então sumiu na noite.

Obrigada leitoras lindas. Principalmente a **Uchiha Yuuki.**

bjs


	5. Chapter 5

"Maravilha, por que a Sakura apronta essa comigo

"Maravilha, por que a Sakura apronta essa comigo?! Ok respira calma. Ele não pode fazer nada o Sasuke está literalmente entre nós. Isso deita e dorme".

Quando Tenten chegou no acampamento, percebeu que teria que dormi na mesma barraca que Neji, contudo Sasuke também estava na barraca e estava dormindo no meio, ou seja ele ficaria entre os dois e a virtude dela não corria perigo.( N/A: Infelizmente)

Neji voltou para o acampamento nada feliz, quando entrou na barraca pra dormi as coisas não ficaram melhores. "O que aquele bendito Uchiha ta fazendo entre mim e a Tenten?!" Quem passasse por ali agora ira corre devido à imensa aura assassina do Hyuuga.

A jovem Mitsashi dormia tranquilamente, no entanto já o seu noivo ainda não tinha pregado o olho, por que simplesmente estava com ciúmes ou como o mesmo dizia estava cuidando do que é seu. Sua raiva só aumentou quando Sasuke virou-se e colocou a mão na cintura de Tenten e murmurou "Sakura", que foi inaudível para Neji, pois este encontrava-se cego de raiva.

– Uchiha, Uchiha - Neji não fazia a mínima questão de chamá-lo baixo.

– Hum... Fica longe dela Itachi ela é MINHA - Sasuke não ajudou nada a zelar por sua vida, puxando Tenten para si, fazendo a mesma começar a acorda.

A confusão estava aramada e o pobre ex-vingador estava no meio do fogo cruzado, sem nem saber o que acontecia. Tenten e Neji brigavam um pouco escandalosamente, deixando-o mais confuso.

– Uchiha troca de lugar comigo. – O jovem Hyuuga puxou levemente a manga da camisa de Sasuke, que já louco de sono queria acabar logo com aquela sessão a 'casa da mãe Joana'.

– Não ele fica. Nem morta durmo perto de você. - Tenten praticamente matou o pobre menino estrangulado.

– É mesmo?! Então eu conto para ele é o resto o que aconteceu no lago. – O seu olhar dizia que não estava brincando.

– Du-vi-do. - A Mitsashi desafiou.

– Sasuke, quando nós fomos atacados no lago, nós estávamos-nos b... - Tenten tapa a boca de Neji.

–Tá bom, você ganhou, troca logo de lugar antes que eu mude de idéia - A jovem estava furiosa. - Mas se você tentar qualquer coisa não vai precisar se preocupar com nosso casamento porque você morre antes que ele aconteça!- Sussurrou para ele, no entanto o sorriso cinco e ao mesmo tempo um pouco pervertido, que ele esboçava lhe dizia que a sua ameaça não surtiu efeito desejado.

"Ótimo, pelo menos ele honrou a sua palavra e não vez nada, eu espero que fique assim até o fim da noite. Inner: Você quer mentir para quem?! Pra mim ou pra si?! Pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que tem algo nesse que te atrai, como se você já o conhecesse. Cala a boca sua Inner louca". Porém Tenten ficou refletindo e percebeu que tinha algo em Neji que ela já conhecia. Será que eles já se viram antes?

"Neji Hyuuga você está completamente fora de controle, esse não é você, está parece um adolescente idiota e mimado. Eu preciso parar de fazer essas cenas, tenho que guarda isso só pra mim, ela não se lembra ponha isso na cabeça. No entanto, abraçar ela e afundar o rosto naquele pescoço não seriam más idéias. PARA com isso, ela não se lembra, vê se si controla". O gênio Hyuuga perturbava-se com os seus devaneios.

Pela manhã Sakura olhou o ferimento de Tenten (N/A: Se ela dependesse dos cuidados dessa medica, tava morta), não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Então partiram de volta para Konoha, sem mais problemas pelo caminho.

Olá minhas leitoras lindas!!

Alguém ainda lê isso? Espero q sim.

Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero q gostem e desculpem os erros.

É q não deu tempo da minha beta corrigir.

Obrigado por lerem. E Boas-vindas as novas leitoras.

bjs


	6. Chapter 6

– Serio Hinata, às vezes eu penso que os eu primo sofre de um distúrbio de personalidade

– Serio Hinata, às vezes eu penso que os eu primo sofre de um distúrbio de personalidade. Com os outros ele é serio e frio. E justamente comigo ele mostra lado pervertido dele. - Hinata e Tenten, estavam no apartamento da ultima para uma das suas típicas reuniões para 'para colocar a fofoca em dia'.

– Ten-chan, acho que ele só é diferente com você por que você deve ser especial para ele.

– Sei, acho que sei por que ele me vê especialmente.

– E pra que seria Tenten-chan?

– Para produzir os futuros herdeiros dele.

– Eu acho que não é só por isso, você é especial pra ele sim. - Hinata conseguiu responder depois de um longo acesso de riso.

– Hoje tem ensaio, né?O Gaara já chegou? Nem o vi ainda. – Tenten decidiu mudar de assunto, já que Hinata iria dizer que Neji a amava ou qualquer absurdo do tipo.

– Ele chegou ontem. Desde aquela missão sua com o Neji-nii-san, a Temari foi pra Suna. Acho que ela vai demorar a voltar, da pena do Shikamaru.

– É ele fica super triste quando ela vai.

As duas conversaram durante toda à tarde, então Hinata se foi e ficaram de se encontrar no ensaio. Tenten não demorou a arrumar-se e foi para a casa de Sasuke.

– Oi pessoal. - Ela entrou animada na sala.

– Oi - Responderam todos em juntos.

Ela não tardou a juntar-se a Sakura e Hinata para conversarem.

– Pessoal- Chamou Sasuke- Vamos começar a ensaiar?

– Ok Sasuke-kun. Com que musicas começamos?- Sakura levantou-se para pegar os microfones em quantos outros pegavam os instrumentos e ligavam à caixa de som.

– Que tal o Gaara mostra se ainda esta em forma e começar ele a cantar só depois vemos outra musica?- Pronunciou-se Naruto.

– P. posso es... Escolher Gaara-san?- Hinata sorriu gentilmente.

– Pode sim Hinata. - Gaara foi pegar o microfone com Sakura.

– Que tal "Always On My Mind" Elvis Presley?

– Ótimo obrigado Hinata - Todos foram para um tablado.

– Ah Hinata não tem bateria nessa musica. Não vale. - Naruto ficou emburrado, mas o seu humor melhorou e muito quando Hinata lhe deu um beijo e pediu desculpas. Depois dessa cena eles começaram a ensaiar.

"Droga porque a Hinata não me acordou?! Agora perdi boa parte do ensaio. Como eu quero ver a Tenten. Ai essa mulher ta me deixando louco e eu ainda nem tive 'conversas' mais interessantes com ela. CALMA você tão perdendo o juízo." Neji corria desesperado pelas ruas de Kanoha.

"O QUE? Esse ruivo ta pedindo pra morrer. Eu vou... Calma, não vai arrumar briga." O Hyuuga não ficou nada feliz ao chegar a Mansão Uchiha e ver sua noiva encostada num garoto de cabelos ruivos, tocando guitarra e aparentemente gostando de estar naquela posição. Controlando a sua raiva que crescia a cada minuto e entrou na casa sendo cumprimentando pelo olhar por Hinata, Naruto e Sasuke, já o resto estava bem entretido.

Depois de Gaara termina de cantar todos decidiram que era melhor dar o ensaio por encerrado.

Obrigado por lerem a minha fic.

Mais uma vez uma atualização repentina. Bem, é isso.

Obrigada minhas leitoras e um beijo especial para a Yuuki-chan.

Bjs.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 5

Cap 7

– Realmente Neji não vejo razão para você me trazer em casa. - Era a milésima vez que Tenten reclamava durante o percurso de volta.

– Eu já disse que eu sou seu noivo e quero garantir o seu bem estar. - Ele usava sua típica voz fria e indiferente.

– Só para o caso de você não lembrar, o nosso casamento é só um trato.

– Eu sei, eu tenho que me casar com uma mulher dessa vila.

– Seria a Hinata, mas como ela já namora o Naruto e morre de amores por ele, eu aceitei me casar com você.

– Eu sei de tudo isso, mas não quero que me veja como uma obrigação ou um fardo. - Sua voz mostrava certa amargura.

– O que você quer afinal?- Tenten sentia um aperto no peito

– Amigos, já que vamos nos casar, pelo menos devemos manter uma relação de amizade. – "E é claro depois fazer você se apaixonar por mim" ele completou mentalmente.

– Então... Acho que podemos ser amigos. – Não sabia por que, mas Tenten sentiu certo desapontamento.

Um silencio sepulcral caiu sobre eles, ao chegarem ao apartamento da kunoichi, o Hyuuga subiu um pouco, para eles se conhecerem melhor. Neji ficou até tarde lá, mas quando foi embora algo inesperado aconteceu.

– Neji, então até mais. - Tenten estava na porta de seu apartamento despedindo-se de seu noivo.

– Até. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Ótimo, você quer jogar Neji?! Então vamos jogar." Os pensamentos seus pensamentos quase ficaram visíveis por sua expressão. Quando o shinobi fez menção de se afastar ela puxou-o pelo colarinho da blusa e colou os seus lábios no dele, mas antes que este pudesse reagir ela se afastou e fechou a porta.

Embora Tenten tivesse melhorado e muito com Neji, ele ainda não se conformava com a situação de "para não toca-la melhor nem vê-la", ela ainda se lembrava amargamente quando voltara para a vila e viu que o seu mundo perfeito caiara. Ainda não se conformava com tudo que acontecera talvez nunca fosse se conformar, pelo menos não ate tudo voltar como era antes. No entanto graças ao noivado, meio que arranjado, sua vida poderia voltar ao normal. Talvez.

Sakura sentia a preocupação subi-lhe a cabeça, desde que Sasuke se feria em combate e ela estava extremamente preocupada, ele ainda não melhorara nada. Suspirou mais uma vez, tinha que voltar para o quarto para ver como ele estava.

– Ai Sasuke-kun, por que você não abre os olhos?- Ela murmurou para si sentada ao lado da cama dele.

– Por que to com preguiça. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso quase imperceptível, fazendo Sakura abrir um grande e doce sorriso.

Após os devidos exames Sakura disse que no dia seguinte Sasuke poderia ter alta do Hospital, na verdade a Hokage queria Sasuke bem longe do hospital devido ao grande alvoroço que ele causava nas demais medicas e enfermeiras, porque afinal de contas quem não queria um paciente como aquele?!

– Entre. – A Hokage suspirou cansada.

– Com licença Tsunade-sama, me chamou?

– Sim Sakura. Eu quero falar sobre o Uchiha.

– E o que seria?

– Você terá dispensa pela metade da tarde e a noite para cuidar dele, já que o extenso fan clube dele tem nos causado certos incômodos.

– Claro Tsunade-sama, vou cuidar dele nesse tempo. Boa tarde. - Sakura retirou-se do escritório.

A raiva subia a cabeça da jovem Haruno à medida que as horas passavam, ela nunca pensara que essa vontade um dia poderia lhe ocorre, mas queria matar o Uchiha à sua frente.

– Sasuke eu já disse que você tem que descansar.

– Eu já disse que estou bem.

– O que você quer para ficar quieto na cama?- Sakura perguntou.

– Hum... Deixe-me ver... - Sakura sentiu uma pontada enorme de malicia na voz de Sasuke - Como você vai cuidar de mim ira dormir na minha casa, portanto eu quero que você durma na mesma cama que eu.

– O QUE?! Sasuke-kun, você pirou?!- Ela escandalizou-se com o pedido do Uchiha.

– Eu não estou pedindo nada demais, só quero que você divida a cama comigo. Nada, além disso. – Sasuke esboçava um sorriso malicioso.

– Sei. E você é uma alma cheia de boas intenções. - A Haruno nem acreditou no próprio tom irônico.

– Claro.

– Tudo bem. - Ela deu-se por vencida. - Mas não fique muito animado. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para **dormi**.

Sasuke se batia mentalmente pelo pedido feito a sua companheira de equipe. "O que te deu seu idiota?! Acho que esses remédios para dor estão afetando os meus neurônios. O que ela não deve tá pensando de mim?! Ai eu só faço besteira. Idiota, Idiota."

"Relaxa Sakura, ele não vai fazer nada, você não vai deixar acontecer nada. Inner: Mente que eu gosto. Eu sei que você o quer só para você, eu sei que você deseja enroscar as suas mãos naqueles cabelos pretos, tocar naquele corpo, beijar aqueles lábios tentadores e... Bem, você sabe... gerar os futuros herdeiros deles. Ai Deus, você ajuda tanto Inner."

Olá minhas leitoras queridas.

Aqui vai um mais um capítulo. Espero q gostem. Ele teve mais Sasuke/sakura. Mais o próximo vai ser bem...

Até o próximo capítulo.

E MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS.

Bjs


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Cap 8

– Neji Solta! – Tenten tentava se livrar dos braços de seu noivo que a abraçavam.

– Por que você nega os seus desejos mais profundos?- Ele murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

– Por que você não para de tentar me agarrar? Por falar nisso, você deveria tá treinando ao enviés de me atentando. – Tenten falou tentando inutilmente soltar-se de Neji.

– Não seja chata, eu sei que você gosta. – Ele puxou tenten pela cintura e a jogou na grama do campo de treinamento.

– Neji!- Ela gritou um pouco assustada ao sentir o peso do seu noivo sobre si.

"Agora sim eu a tenho onde quero. Calma se controla, ela ainda não tá preparada. Que droga, porque ela tinha que se esquecer. DROGA. DROGA." O Hyuuga encarava os olhos de sua noiva de maneira profunda.

– Vai esperar quanto tempo para me beijar?

Tenten mal terminou de falar e sentiu os lábios de Neji colados nos seus, uma de suas mãos foi para a cintura da jovem e outra para o seu rosto. Os braços de tenten enlaçaram o pescoço do Hyuuga puxando-o mais si.

_Por favor, me deixa ir._

_Você será minha._

_Me larga NÃO... NÃO..._

A Mitsashi sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, aquelas vozes não tinham significado, imagens distorcidas. Tudo isso lhe trazia tanta dor, angustia medo e até desespero.

– Tudo bem Tenten?

– S-Sim. Pode me levar para casa Neji?

– Claro vamos.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento da Mitsashi o silencio ainda reinava entre ambos. Ao entrarem na moradia da jovem, ela foi para o sofá e sentou-se, Neji sentou-se do lado dela, sem explicações Tenten o abraçou e começou a chorar.

– Meu anjo, o que foi? Me desculpe por ...

– N-Não se desculpe. Eu não sei por que estou chorando.

– Acho melhor eu ir, lhe causei muitas perturbações por hoje.

– Não, por favor, não me deixa sozinha. – Os olhos marejados de Tenten e aquele tom suplicante, foram mais que suficiente para derreter o coração do Hyuuga.

– Tudo bem. - Neji a abraçou mais forte, ela precisava dele.

Passados tristes, segredos antigos, histórias que deveriam está escondidas podem retornar, desejos e sonhos numa guerra que acaba de começar.

Na manhã seguinte Tenten quase gritou ao acordar e vê que Neji dormia abraçado com ela.

– Mais eu não fiz nada. E foi você quem pediu para eu dormi aqui. – Neji tentava defender-se enquanto tomava café da manhã.

– Eu pedi para você dormi aqui na minha casa, não na minha cama. – Tenten ainda estava super irritada com o Hyuuga.

– Você reclama agora, mas ontem você não ofereceu nenhum protesto quando eu deitei com você. – O sorriso que Neji esboçava era muito cínico e maroto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Se Tenten não acordou nada feliz com o seu noivo, imagine Sakura, que ao despertar encontrou-se completamente enroscada com Sasuke. A jovem estava abraçada com o Uchiha e com as pernas entrelaçadas nas deles. Tudo bem que isso não seria nenhum pesadelo para ela, é claro se eles tivessem um relacionamento sério, no entanto a situação não é esta.

– Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. Acorda. - Sakura tentava se soltar de Sasuke, o que estava sendo uma tarefa bem difícil.

– Hum?- Sasuke reclamou puxando Sakura para si, se isso ainda fosse possível.

– Sasuke-kun, me solta. - Sakura pediu com toda a calma e gentileza.

– Não quero.

– Mas Sasuke-kun eu tenho que trabalhar.

– Não precisa não. Já cuidei disso. - Sasuke sorrir maroto.

Depois da pequena confusão para levantarem, ambos agora tomavam café-da-manhã. O jovem Uchiha parecia bastante satisfeito. Sakura pensava no que ele estava aprontando ou pensando em aprontar.

Quando a refeição terminou Sasuke levou a Haruno para os jardins da Mansão Uchiha, onde no final havia um pequeno lago. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, ele estava estranho, muito estranho. Ela decidiu quando ele a abraçou.

– Sakura tem lago que preciso lhe contar. Eu... Eu... Amo-te, sei que parece estranho dizer isso assim de repente, mas eu precisava, você não sabe o quanto isso me tortura. Eu... Eu... Preciso de você, você é a única mulher que eu quero na vida. – O Jovem Uchiha disse tudo isso num jorro de palavras, que depois do "Eu te amo" Sakura não escutou mais nada.

Assim que o garoto calou-se a jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa pulou em seu pescoço e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente, mesmo surpreso retribui intensamente o beijo.

– Você é meu Sasuke-kun. Serei sua se me quiser. - Os murmúrios de Sakura pós-beijo.

– Eu a quero. Nem pense em fugir de mim. Namorada. - Sakura ficou sem reação, mas logo se recuperou e colou os seus lábios no do **seu** namorado.

oOo

Neji estava de mal-humor. "Idiota essa Hokage, loira burra e bêbada. Justamente na hora que eu estava aproveitando, aquela idiota manda chamar a Tenten e eu. Loira imbecil".

Quando chegaram ao escritório da loira burr... Da Hokage o Hyuuga estava mais serio do que o comum. O seu humor não melhorou em nada ao saber do que se tratava a reunião.

Tsunade tinha chamado o jovem casal ali, para dá uma noticia que mudaria a vida de ambos. Um Tio de Tenten retornara a vila, ele era emissário dos Senhores feudais e passaria algum tempo em Kanoha. Então a Hokage chamou o casal lá para apresentá-los.

Parece estranho, mas Tenten não se lembrava dele, há alguns anos atrás a garota sofreu um acidente e perdeu parte da memória; esquecendo de amigos e parentes, o curioso é que nessa época o seu Tio saiu da vila, para servir aos Senhores Feudais.

O que deixou Neji mais mal-humorado foi o jeito com que o Sanosuke recebeu Tenten. Bem até demais na opinião do Hyuuga: Abraços e beijos no rosto em excesso. A garota pareceu não notar o desconforto do Hyuuga, ela estava imensamente feliz em rever algum membro de sua família. O que não espantara o Hyuuga sendo esta na opinião desde, era uma "boba feliz, muito linda", sendo que este tentava oculta veementemente a última parte.

oOo

Desculpem o capítulo pequeno, mas acontece que a minha imaginação está se esgotando. E sabe como é eu estou fazendo o Maximo para escrever o próximo cap.

Obrigada as minhas leituras. E as minhas betas.

Beijos amores.

p.s: reviews


End file.
